Angel Of Mine
by Eternal Eyes
Summary: He's been without his angel for months until one night while remembering the life she opened up to him, she returns. Song used: Angel Of Mine by Amanda Somerville beautiful song btw


_**Angel of mine can I thank you  
You have saved me time and time again**_

Draco angrily punched his pillow then plopped his head back down. He couldn't sleep, hadn't been able to for several weeks. He turned over, gazing longingly at the empty space beside him. Her sweet scent still lingered and it was killing him. She'd been gone for over six months now on a mission. It was top secret so she had to go alone. It upset her greatly when he became angry that she couldn't tell him.

"_If I could tell you I would but I swore not to!"_

Their last words together had been angry ones and he regretted it now. Sometimes she could be so stubborn but then again so could he. Getting out of bed, he picked up his robe from the end and draped it around his body as he left the room. Walking down the hall, he ran his hand along the fine wood etchings on the wall as memory after memory assaulted his senses. He always felt that a memory was just his subconscious reminding him of his failures. Of course it didn't help that all he could remember were all the horrible things that happened to him throughout his life. But she told him different, showed him different. She made him see that memories could be good, they could be healing. She showed him they could be a way to happiness. He began to resurface everything. The joy he felt riding his broom, not the disappointment he felt when he lost a match of Quidditch against Gryffindor. His mother as the caring, sweet person she once was, not the bitter, fragile being she was turned into by his father. He remembered his father before Voldemort twisted his mind beyond repair. He remembered having real friends, not those his father chose for him. When he remembered these he forgot everything else. All the bad memories were pushed down, locked away deep within his mind. He could focus on living.

Every memory of her made him smile. She was his light and he her dark. He couldn't live without her. He knew she was still alive because he still had the will to live. They had a strong bond and could often feel the other when they were apart. He came upon the library and went in. he chuckled to himself as he recalled her excitement over the millions of books.

"_Oh this is absolutely wonderful. I don't think I've ever seen one this big. It looks bigger than the one at school."_

The library was indeed grand and could rival that of the one at Hogwarts.

He walked up to one of the book shelves, running a hand over the spines of the books. He remembered the many hours she spent around these shelves, touching these same books. He remembered the many hours he spent watching her when she fell asleep in one of the armchairs by the fireplace. She looked so serene, so angelic until she woke up. Then her cheeks would redden in embarrassment when she'd caught him watching her. Despite everything she'd experienced in her life in the wizarding world, she still held innocence in her. That's what he loved about her. She didn't boast, act prudish, or undignified. She held so much honor and pride in herself and her beliefs that nothing could make her waver. She fought for what she knew was right and stood up for those who wanted to do the same, like himself. 

_**Angel I must confess it's you that always gives me strength  
And I don't know where I'd be without you**_

When he switched sides during a crucial time of the war, the entire Order was against it but not her. She had faith in him where others had given up. Even when he tried to push her away, she stood her ground. She never gave up on him even when everyone else had. He figured that's why he always ended up her partner. She was the only one who could deal with him without wanting to kill him. Sure she hexed him a few times but he couldn't blame her. He had been particularly nasty to her throughout school and old habits die hard. He became lost in his thoughts as he picked up one of her favorite Muggles novels,_Pride and Prejudice _by Jane Austen, and skimmed through it. However his thoughts were disrupted by a loud crash from downstairs. Depositing the book on a table, he hurried from the library and down the hall to his room to retrieve his wand. He could practically hear his father's voice now.

"_Draco how many times must I tell you to always keep your wand on you!"_

Creeping towards the stairs, he cast a silencing charm so they wouldn't squeak or groan. Another crash sounded, alerting him the intruder was in the living room. Peeking around the corner he saw someone dressed in a dark robe beside the fireplace, dusting themselves off.

'Great! I thought all the Death Eaters were dead.' He thought.

He took a deep breath then whipped around the corner and yelled:

"Expelliarmus! Petrificus Totalus!"

The stranger's wand shot under the couch and they fell back, stiff as a board, onto the floor. He moved towards them but felt something grab his ankle and yanked him in the air, upside down.

'What the hell is going on?' He thought.

Remembering the counter-spell for this he cast it and landed on the sofa beside the stranger. The spell he sent previously was wearing off and the person was now getting to their feet. Draco hurried to stand as well.

"I see my hours of teaching were well spent Draco."

He narrowed his eyes angrily. 

"I don't know what game you're playing at. Show your true self and stop impersonating others." He ground out.

"But I'm not pretending." The person said as they lifted their hood from their head.

There she was. His pride, his joy, his weakness, his strength, his comfort, his courage.

His Hermione.

_**Back in the arms of my angel back to the peace that I so love**_

He just simply stared, not sure what to do or how to act. But he knew he had to ask the security question.

"What can you not live without?"

"I cannot live without air, I cannot live without water, I cannot live without food, I cannot live without books, but most importantly, I cannot live without you, Draco Malfoy."

He crossed the distance and pulled her into his arms. He held her so tight, she couldn't break the hold nor did she want to.

"I missed you, I missed you so much." He whispered.

"I missed you too. I wish I could've told you but I couldn't. It hurt everyday that I couldn't come home." She cried.

"Shh, you're home now." He soothed.

She had finally returned and he felt light once again.

_**Back in the arms of my angel I can finally rest…  
**__**Feeling you again around me**_


End file.
